Pearls of Wisdom
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Sometimes, dreams do come true. Surprise Pairing.


"You're a delivery man, it's time to deliver."

This was wrong.

They should not be doing this.

She was in a committed relationship.

Well, things had been strained lately, but still.

His hands caressed every inch of her naked body. His face was buried in her neck, tasting the saltiness of her skin. Who said she didn't perspire? She seemed to be getting quite hot under his skillful touch. She moaned as his lips began exploring her chest once more. He cupped her breasts and pulled her delicate nipple between his lips. He began a firm suckling motion making her whimper in pleasure.

"Oh, God." Julia moaned her head tossing on the pillow.

His lips moved to the other breast, this time biting the other nipple gently then soothing it with his tongue. Her nails gripped the tender skin on the back of his neck as her pleasure mounted. He couldn't take it. His control was slipping and it was all he could do not to plunge into her tight heat. He released her taunt nipple and straddled her lush body.

She pried her tightly shut eyes open and gave him her best stern glare. He smiled and felt a shudder of desire flow through his veins as her eyes became an even darker brown. His hands caressed the flat plain of her alabaster stomach down to her slender waist and compact hips. They followed down to the smooth skin of her inner thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her aroused center. He had to have her.

He let his finger sluice through her canal, feeling the copious wetness that gathered there. She was ready. He took her thin wrists in his hands and raised them above her head, arching her long body underneath his. His aroused member bumped her love button, sending shockwaves through her body over and over again.

Once covered in her juices, the thick tip hovered outside of her womanhood, tapping her entrance until he slid in with ease. Her pupils dilated as inch by rock hard inch filled her body. His girth was overwhelming. She had never been so full in her life. Finally, he was buried to the hilt. Her tightness and warmth was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He took some steady breaths as he held himself still inside of her, waiting for her signal to move.

"More…" she moaned breathlessly as she began to slightly rock her pelvis beneath him.

He moaned as her body wiggled against him. He rose up onto his knees, sitting her legs up on his shoulders as he began to trek slowly in and out of her. She whimpered as he pulled himself all the way out only to thrust deep inside of her once more. He repeated this movement once more, than again, making her moan and keen. He thrust hard into her body, making her yelp in pleasure and clench her muscles around him.

He pulled her thighs across his hips as he began to charge harder into her heat with every thrust. Her pussy felt like heaven around his aching cock. She was so tight and she fit him perfectly, like a glove. Her husky moans in that cultured voice were diminishing his control with each sound that escaped her perfect mouth. He couldn't contain the full extent of his passion for her any longer and began to pound relentlessly into her.

"Don't stop, please. Please…" she moaned loudly as her nails raked down his strong back.

He pounded her harder and faster, bringing his fingers down between her folds to slowly circle her tender clitoris. He needed to make her cum and make her cum hard. She gripped his hips as he pushed her closer and closer towards the edge. She clenched her walls, massaging his thick cock with every deep surge into her body. He groaned in pleasure as her pussy squeezed him tightly.

"Harder, hard…_fuck me._" she cried, her voice going from revered to the lowliest slut on the planet as he plowed into her with force.

His thumb circled her clit faster and faster, while he _fucked _her tight cunt harder than he ever had anybody in his life. The headboard began slamming against the wall and the springs screamed as the woman cried out in pleasure at last, her eyes rolling back in her head and her toes curling. Her canal surged and gripped his thrusting member. Her release seeped out of her body like warm honey.

She pulled him down to her and wrapped her long legs around his still thrusting body. Her lips nibbled his earlobe and she whispered in his ear, a breathless command that he not hold himself back anymore. She needed him to shoot his release deep inside of her. He closed his eyes tightly at her words and began moving faster towards his goal. Her eyes, her tight skirts, the cockiness in her walk all added up to this moment. His deepest fantasy. He let go. His body tensed. He roared her name and he emptied himself deep inside of her body.

He came down slowly and snuggled into her neck, as she caressed the expanse of his back in a lulling motion.

"You were … amazing." He whispered into the stillness of the bedroom.

"So were, you, Anthony. So were you."


End file.
